This invention relates to a wavelength separator and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, for separating long-wavelength and short-wavelength electromagnetic signals.
Heretofore, there have been various attempts to separate electromagnetic signals having different wavelengths by splitting the combined signals into two or more wave guides and then filtering out all the signals not of a desired wavelength. This method of wavelength separation has a disadvantage of severely lowering the signal strength.
Also, other wavelength separation methods have utilized screens and other types of filters to reflect some of the wavelength and allow others to pass. Determining the appropriate filtering material is often a problem and the signal attenuation for this type of method is frequently prohibitive.
In the following U.S. Pat. No. 2,434,646 to Fox, U.S. Pat. No. 2,526,573 to Mason, U.S. Pat. No. 2,938,177 to Vogelman, U.S. Pat. No. 2,963,661 to Seidel, U.S. Pat. No. 2,972,743 to Svensson et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,058,072 to Rizzi et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,052,724 to Takeichi et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,319,206 to Schuegraf, U.S. Pat. No. 4,458,217 to Wong et al and U.S. Pat. No. 4,477,814 to Brumbaugh et al, various types of wavelength separators are disclosed. None of them provide the unique features and advantages of the subject wavelength separator as described herein. In particular, the invention described herein differs from the prior art referenced above in that is does not use wave guide irises, bandpass filters, and recombinations hybrids to achieve the signal separation. Such devices greatly increase signal loss, and reduce the efficiency of the separation process. In addition, the prior art devices separate the input composite signal into very narrow frequency bands. The invention described herein provides the required separation over the full waveguide bandwidth of the entrance waveguide.